Music Moves Us All
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: For every song, there is a story. A greater meaning, a deeper thought. For every pony there is a song, a tone, a tune - something that explains their life in ways that words never could.
1. Rise Against

A/N: This is for a challenge in the Ponyville Challenge Forum, where I can only write until the song is over. Then, I have to move onto the next song and the next snippet!

These five were all written while on my Rise Against play list - and I strongly suggest listening to these songs. c:

* * *

SWING LIFE AWAY -

"This isn't right," says Twilight Sparkle, letting the book that she has been looking through drop to the ground. She shakes her head, mane flying, and takes a step backwards. Nearly trips over Spike, who has to scramble out of the way.

The small dragon doesn't look annoyed, though he has every right to be, but upset and desperate, because that is His Mare that is so upset and hurt. "It's okay, Twilight. Maybe you just overlooked something. Try reading it again!"

Tears prick at the corner of the unicorn's eyes, and she gives a stamp. It is a childish action, so unlike her, giving a brief look as to how completely frustrated she is. "I did! And there's nothing there! I don't...I don't think that I can fix this, Spike."

Spike rests a hand on Twilight's shoulder, tries to pour as much comfort as he can into that small action. "It isn't your fault that this happened. Solar Flare -"

"Only came here because of me," mutters Twilight, and she almost leans into her long-time friends touch but instead, shrugs it off. "I'm nothing but bad luck."

WEIGHT OF TIME -

Pain shoots through Gilda's left shoulder, left side, left wing, and blood steadily drips down, staining the floor of the cavern. Her claws clench at the ground but find no hold on the smooth stone, eyes closed tight as she tries not to scream.

"Is that really all that you have for me?" asks the much older gryphon, tilting his head to the side. A tuft of white feathers fall into his eyes, which are little more than golden slits.

Gilda ducks her head. Stretching out her trembling leg before her, she dips into a bow once more. "I'm sorry, Majesty. I tried, I really did! There was this pony though, and she kept interupting me!"

"Excuses," hisses the King, taking a slow step towards the quivering gryphon girl. "Is that all that you offer me still?"

PRAYER OF THE REFUGEE -

"Princess, a letter for you." The guard bows, deep and low, offering a piece of folded paper to the ruler.

It's a crumpled thing, with dirt smeared over it's top. One corner is torn, as though it was sealed and past off in a great haste. She takes it, dismisses the pegasus stallion, returns to her bed to open it.

"Whatever could this be?" she questions, though her voice is soft and swallowed by the stillness of her bedchambers.

It takes a moment to get it open. Then a moment longer to unfold the tarnished paper, to make out the scratched through words and the trembling signature.

_Celestia,_ it says, _I told you war was coming. You didn't listen, and that's your own fault. We were angry. Desperate. Hungry and Cold. Now? We have a new leader._

It's signed Derpy Hooves.

DRONES -

Ponyville is a small place, where everyone knows everyone. Birthdays are celebrated by the town as a whole and there is never a lonely face and yet, amidst it all, you can still manage to become part of the scenary - for these ponies do not pry the way ponies do out in the big cities.

On good days, when the pain is not that bad, when her heart is not that heavy, Derpy can smile and join in with the taking. A word here, a word there, and ponies are always nice to her, always welcome her into the conversation.

Which is nice, because her house is empty and lonely and cold, even during the day.

On her bad days, when the pain is horrible, when her heart and mind and choices are beginning to waver, Derpy only needs to lower her head down to the ground and walk in silence. No one bothers her, no one even looks her way.

Which is nice, because she doesn't think that she could bear trying to talk right then, especially not to Twilight Sparkle, who watches from a distant with wide and wondering eyes.

LANTURNS -

The night is dark and empty. Not a single star graces the sky, not a single gaze can find the moon. Heavy clouds blanket everything and a light drizzle falls from the heavens, casting a different view onto the world.

It is in the Everfree Forest that we find ourselves, in a small clearing that is seldom seen. Cast out from the reality of the rest of Equis, and given only this one night, this lone Autumn Eve, to leave the depths of the wild trees and forget the fear of the creatures that lurk in the darkness.

It is in this one moment that beings who are not pony and are not dragon and are not deer gather by the light of a burning fire and dance - wrapped in smoke and mist and fog and a small

brief

glimpse of freedom.


	2. Misc Songs - oc

A/N: And this one here, it's off of a Misc Songs playlist that I have. So I made it about some OC's of mine. Tell me what you all think!

* * *

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry -

"Sun Splash? What are you doing here?" asks Zala, voice all but swallowed by the silent night.

If it weren't the bright pelted stallion standing there, then her words would have been inaudible. But Sun Splash, he knows the mare and he can understand her perfectly, even though her words are forever muted.

"I came to get you," says Sun Splash, words hushed. He steps forward, hooves making almost no sound on the hardwood floor.

Sage tilts her head to the side, grey ears flicking forward. Her striped mane hangs in her eyes, mussed from rushing from her bed."Get me?"

"Yes! This is it, Zala! We're going to leave, just the two of us!" says Sun Splash. "And we'll make all of our dreams come true!"

-x-x-x-

Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore -

She sits on her own, half covered by the moss that litters the floor of the alley. Green eyes watch as the other ponies move past her, but they are little more then a blur of color and shapes and scents.

Twinkle Toes knows none of them by name, not anymore.

And they know her by name but little else, uncaring of the frightened filly that spends her days buried among the moss and litter.

Uncaring of the fact that she is lost now, without her family, unwhole and broken.

So she sits there and the town moves around her, and neither recognize the other. Not until the Black Beasts once more appear and the world of shadows and false realities that Twinkle Toes has built up around her is shattered once more.

-x-x-x

The Reckless And The Brave by All-Time Rejects -

"You act like I should just stand here and do nothing!" spits Zala, ears burrying beneath her heavy mane.

Sun Splash stares for a moment, and then he shakes his head and snorts. "I'm saying that it's reckless for you to rush off like that! It doesn't matter if they need help, they left you! Why bother going back for them?"

"Because they're important to me!" insists Zala, and she doesn't understand how the stallion can not get this. "It may not have been a perfect world in my tribe, but it was my world!"

"It wasn't," counters Sun Splash, but those are the wrong words said at the wrong time, and the mare that is neither pony nor zebra can only stare in wonder - because she thought that her Sun Splash knew better then that.

-x-x-x-

Diamonds by Rihanna -

The camp is already madness when they arrive, Zala and Sun Splash. There is blood and there is death and there is the acrid reek of Black Beasts, who loom tall above the zebras. Screams and shouts fill the air and Zala's heart is pounding, because can she really do this?

No, Zala doesn't think so.

No, Sun Splash knows that they can't.

All they same, they race into battle and stars shine in their eyes.

-x-x-x-

Caliban's Dream by Underworld -

"Do you hear me, Twinkle Toes?" asks the spirits, hundreds of voices melded into one. "Do you hear my warning?"

And Twinkle Toes does, bright green eyes turning towards the sky. Hears the words and understands them, but knows without a doubt there is nothing she can do.

There is never anything she can do, not in this twisted world.

"Watch over the children as they dance in the rain, where the light flickers in our souls again," repeats the spirits. "Or forever lose Equis to darkness."


End file.
